The Day
by Kazusaki Kuga
Summary: Viktor adalah dunia Yuuri dan Yuuri adalah dunia Viktor. Sampai suatu hari itu datang. / Cover isn't mine.


**Yuri! on Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

 **The Day © Kazusaki Kuga**

 **Judul gak nyambung sama isinya, gambar bukan punya saya juga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Katsuki Yuuri, dunia mengenalnya sebagai sosok emas yang akan selalu melampaui harapan dalam dunia figure skating.

Awan putih dan sayap pesawat. Dua pemandangan yang menemaninya sepanjang perjalanannya ke Rusia. Yuuri tak bosan-bosannya melihat ke luar jendela. Meski penampakan di luar sana terlihat monoton, tapi tidak dengan pikiran Yuuri.

Duduk di kursi empuk sambil tidak sabar ingin membunuh waktu supaya ia segera tiba di tempat tujuan, dimana pujaan hatinya sedang menunggu, membuat Yuuri tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Awan putih mengingatkan Yuuri akan arena es yang selalu menjadi pijakan favoritnya. Ia mengingat-ingat. Kenapa Yuuri ingin berseluncur? Sejak kapan ia menikmati tariannya di atas dataran es yang licin? Apa yang memotivasinya untuk terus bersaing mendapatkan _gold medal_ di seri Grand Prix?

" _Viktor Nikiforov dari Rusia, dia memenangkan Kejuaraan Junior dengan skor tertinggi dalam sejarah! Keren sekali!"_

Benar. Nama itu. Nishigori Yuko memang orang pertama yang menariknya ke dalam dunia skating. Tapi Viktor Nikiforov adalah sosok yang membuat seorang Yuuri terus bermimpi. Tariannya yang indah dan memikat, pangeran yang memukau seluruh dunia dengan daya tarik yang dituangkannya dalam ice skating.

Yuuri selalu berterima kasih dalam diam kepada Viktor karena telah membuatnya berani memegang impian. Ia berterima kasih karena kehadiran Viktor membuatnya memiliki sesosok yang ingin dikejar. Yuuri sangat mengagumi Viktor. Namun perasaan kagum terhadap sang idola berangsur memudar ketika hari itu, hari dimana Viktor datang ke Yuutopia Katsuki dan mendeklarasikan bahwa ia akan menjadi pelatih Yuuri.

Memudar bukan berarti hilang. Justru perasaan Yuuri terhadap Viktor tidak lagi sekedar perasaan takjub. Ia yang dulu berpikir tidak akan bisa menggapai Viktor, merasa bodoh sendiri mengira ia akan bertemu dengan idolanya di arena yang sama. Dan berakhir memalukan.

Tapi, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Dimulai dari ia yang bertemu dengan Viktor di pemandian Hasetsu –Yuuri tidak akan lupa pemandangan Viktor yang telanjang bulat– sambil berkata _'mulai hari ini, aku adalah pelatihmu'_. Kemudian medali perak yang pertama kali didapatnya bersama Viktor sebagai pelatihnya. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat kembali meluncur bersama sang idola di arena yang sama, bukan sebagai pesaing tapi sebagai partner. Ah, sepertinya ia harus meralat pikirannya. Bukan 'sang idola' lagi, tapi 'orang yang mengajarkan arti cinta padanya'.

Ya, perasaan takjub itu kini lenyap digantikan dengan perasaan yang lebih mendalam.

Takeshi pernah mengatakan bahwa penggemar skating mungkin membencinya karena dianggap telah mencuri Viktor dari dunia. Sekarang, ia tak peduli. Toh, pada akhirnya Yuuri berhasil mengembalikan Viktor ke dunia sejak deklarasi _comeback_ nya. Entah kenapa memikirkan itu jadi membuatnya senang. Yuuri mungkin pernah merebut Viktor dari dunia, tapi taukah mereka, bahwa Viktor berhasil merebut seluruh dunianya.

Cincin emas yang tersemat cantik di jari manis tangan kanannya dikecup lembut. Ya, hidupnya kini adalah milik Viktor. Ah, Yuuri jadi tidak sabar ingin segera melihat kilau emerald di kedua bola mata Viktor ketika menyambut kedatangannya. Begitu tiba nanti, ia berjanji akan memberikan Viktor pelukan hangat dan kemudian membuat memori baru tentang moment-moment kebersamaan Yuuri dengan Viktor yang banyak.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Yuuri tidak menyadari adanya percikan api di dalam ruang mesin pesawat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Viktor Nikiforov, legenda _figure skater_ yang pernah memenangkan _gold medal_ Kejuaraan Dunia lima kali berturut-turut.

Suara keramaian orang yang berlalu-lalang dan acara televisi. Dua suara yang terus memenuhi indra pendengarannya selama ia duduk di bandara menunggu belahan jiwanya. Gonggongan Makkachin ikut meramaikan suasana. Tapi suara bising tersebut tidak menghalangi Viktor tenggelam dalam ingatannya.

Mengingat ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang amat berharga baginya, Viktor teringat karirnya sebagai _figure skater_ dan juga sebagai pelatih. Sepanjang penampilannya dalam dunia skating, ia selalu percaya diri mempersembahkan programnya di atas es. Mengejutkan penonton selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya. Seluruh dunia ada di tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah video mampu merenggut atensinya.

Video Katsuki Yuuri yang berseluncur meniru program bebasnya, Stay Close to Me.

Dengan modal niat untuk menjadi pelatih baru Yuuri, berangkatlah Viktor ke Jepang. Viktor pikir, mungkin itulah saatnya untuk mengabulkan keinginan seseorang yang pernah mabuk dan meminta Viktor untuk menjadi pelatihnya. Dan, Viktor tak pernah menyesali keputusannya.

Melihat Yuuri yang berseluncur memakai koreografinya, Ai no Tsuite : Eros, membuat Viktor sadar-tak-sadar makin tertarik dengan pangeran yang dulunya ia panggil anak babi itu. Ia berkata pada Yuuri bahwa ia ingin menjadi pelatih Yuuri karena menyukai cara berseluncur Yuuri yang seperti sedang membuat musik.

Hari-hari Viktor menjadi pelatih Yuuri, plus mengenal seorang Katsuki Yuuri lebih dalam, tak pernah membosankan. Viktor menyukai segalanya dalam diri Yuuri, baik dirinya yang rapuh bagai kaca ataupun sifat posesif yang dipendamnya dengan rapi. Dan yang paling Viktor sukai adalah wajah bahagia yang terkadang malu Yuuri tunjukkan.

Viktor telah menemukan seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi.

" _Lebih percayalah padaku bahwa aku akan menang!"_

Berpegang pada satu kalimat yang berhasil menyentuh hatinya, Viktor terus menaruh kepercayaannya pada Yuuri. Ia tak lagi pernah ragu untuk melangkah bersama Yuuri.

Hingga suatu ketika, Yuuri mengucapkan kata terlarang.

" _Setelah final, mari kita akhiri ini."_

Detak jantungnya berdentum seketika. Kesal, kesal, kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa seenak jidatnya merubuhkan balok keyakinan yang sudah dibangunnya semudah itu? Hingga rasa kesalnya tersirat dalam air mata yang menetes tidak sadar.

Namun, mengingat saat itu Viktor justru tersenyum. Karena moment tersebut adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya Yuuri menyakiti hatinya.

Yurio, Yuri Plisetsky, selalu berambisi akan mengembalikan Viktor ke Rusia, ke dunia skating sekalian jika perlu. Tapi, bagi Viktor, yang bisa mengembalikan dunia lamanya hanya dunianya yang baru, Katsuki Yuuri.

 _"Viktor!"_

Senyum itu, tawa itu, suara itu. Suara manis dari si bungsu Katsuki yang memanggil nama Viktor dengan riang. Bola mata yang berbinar-binar ketika melihat sosok Viktor didekatnya. Dan binar mata itu akan makin terlihat berkilau ketika Viktor merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk memeluk Yuuri.

Semuanya bercampur aduk seperti kaset rusak yang berputar di otak Viktor.

Begitu pula dengan impian dan harapan Viktor untuk menjadikan Yuuri seorang sebagai tempat bernaung ketika Viktor sedih ataupun senang. Mengubah nama Katsuki Yuuri menjadi Yuuri Nikiforov dan mereka berdua akan hidup bahagia bersama. Menciptakan sejarah sebagai figure skater nomor satu sedunia.

Cincin emas yang melingkar indah di jari manis tangan kanannya dicium penuh sayang. Tangannya tak perlu merengkuh seluruh dunia, cukup Katsuki Yuuri seorang yang perlu ia dekap erat-erat. Viktor jadi tak sabar ingin segera melihat manik coklat indah yang telah mengalihkan dunianya. Begitu bayangan Yuuri memantul di kedua manik toscanya, Viktor berjanji akan memberi kecupan hangat dan menambah moment indah yang banyak untuk kebersamaan mereka.

Tak tahu apa sebabnya, jantung Viktor tiba-tiba berdentum keras. Terasa begitu menyesakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pramugari dan alarm _emergency_ berbunyi nyaring, menyebabkan kepanikan pada semua penumpang. Masker-masker oksigen dengan cepat dikeluarkan. Belum sempat Yuuri meraih satu, tubuhnya terguncang hebat.

 _Viktor._

Satu nama. Hanya satu nama yang disebut Yuuri, berulang-ulang, mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan saat ini. Ia tahu ia tak dapat merengkuh tubuh tegap itu sekarang, tapi setidaknya mulut, pikiran, dan hatinya masih mampu menyebut satu nama yang sama.

Nama Viktor terguncang dalam benaknya bersama tubuh Yuuri dan pesawat yang berguncang hebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara keramaian yang tiba-tiba naik tensinya membuyarkan lamunan Viktor. Semua orang berbondong-bondong mengerumuni televisi yang kini tak dapat lagi Viktor lihat karena tenggelam di lautan manusia. Awalnya pemuda Rusia tersebut tidak tertarik. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari raut muka orang-orang itu terlihat syok.

BARK!

Gonggongan Makkachin tak ia hiraukan. Penasaran, Viktor berdiri ikut bergabung pada kerumunan untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi. Salah satu tangannya terangkat hendak meraih bahu seseorang. Namun belum sempat tangan itu bernaung, ia sudah lemas duluan melihat berita yang tampak di layar televisi.

Kecelakaan pesawat.

Pikiran Viktor berguncang seketika. Ia berharap Yuuri tidak ada di dalam sana. Tapi, penyiar berita tak ingin mengindahkan fakta bahwa pesawat yang mengalami kecelakaan adalah pesawat yang sedang dalam penerbangan dari Jepang menuju Rusia.

Pandangan Viktor seketika menggelap.

Viktor tahu itu pertanda bahwa Yuuri, Yuurinya, tidak akan pernah kembali ke pelukannya. Ia tak bisa lagi mendapat tubuh Yuuri dalam rengkuhannya.

Apakah ketika waktu itu seandainya Victor mengikuti firasatnya melarang Yuuri ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi orangtua Yuuri, hal ini dapat dihindari? Yuuri dapat kembali ke kedua orangtuanya, tapi kenapa tidak kepada Viktor?

Bagaimana dengan impian dan harapannya? Viktor belum mewujudkannya, bahkan baru saja memikirkannya. Tapi, Yuuri...

Tidak ada isakan. Seluruh bandara dikejutkan oleh sebuah raungan.

.

.

.

* * *

(A/N)

HUWEEEEE~

Butuh asupan Viktuuri dan gak sabar nunggu YOI season 2, entah kenapa tercipta first fic Angst ini TT^TT *mewek

Sebenernya gak rela Viktor harus pisah sm Yuuriiii. Orang yang gampang nangis seperti saya dan gak kuat dengan genre angst, ternyata berhasil membuatnya satu *masihmewek

Terinspirasi habis baca fic angst milik orang dan mungkin rada-rada aneh karena sekali lagi ini fic angst pertamaku.

Makasih buat yang udah mampir ^^ kalo ada saran monggo


End file.
